Rose Petals
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Follows "Ghost of a Rose". Brooklyn finally tells Ross that it was Nathalie's ghost that helped him find her. She has something to confess to him too.


**A/N: **This is a follow up to "Ghost of a Rose". It's a one-shot. Sorry for the shortness. I might do more stories with Ross and Brooklyn. It just depends on what the plot bunnies want to do.

**Rose Petals: **

By: LOSTrocker

Ross was welcomed home by a familiar scent. She smiled when she found a white rose on the kitchen table. She had a pretty good idea on who lett it for her. "Brooklyn." Ross said to herself with a smile. She put her bags down so she could put it a vase of water so the flower wouldn't dry up too quickly. After she fixed it, she put it in the living room where people could get a good few of it. Ross could see why Lady Nathalie liked white roses. They were pretty, and the smell was very intoxicating.

Brooklyn arrived back in New York a day before she did. A Garogyle's flight was much fast then an airplane. At least she knew this was a sign that he made it okay. She turned to her window. The sun was high up in the sky. It was noon. Night time was still a good few hours away. So, she had time to kill. In that time, she would take care of her things by unpacking, washing, and drying clothes, and changing into some much needed comfortable PJs. By the time she was done, the sun went down. Ross waited.

Brooklyn yawned, causing the rest of his stone shell to fall away from him. He smiled. He knew Ross would be home by now. Brooklyn didn't have to lie to his clan this go round. This time they knew where he was going.

Ross tried to wait up for him, but sleep got to her first. Brooklyn caught her sleeping on the sofa. The window was closed. He couldn't get in. There was a time when she left the windows open but after Demona's unwelcomed visit, Ross became a little more careful, and he really couldn't blame her. Brooklyn hated to wake her but he had to talk to her. So, he tapped on the window.

The tapping caused Ross to stir. Then she realized that it was dark outside and that she had closed the window. "Oh no!" she bolted up and let Brooklyn in. "Sorry," she apologized groogily. She still wasn't fully awake yet.

Brooklyn laughed. "It's okay."

Once Ross' senses became fully alert, she was able to concentrate better. "Thanks for the rose." she finally said to him. "I'm really starting to like flowers."

"It's no problem." he assured her. "You've done more for me then you know, trust me. You deserve more I think, but this is all I can give."

"Brooklyn, like I told you in Scotland, this is fine." It was her turn to assure him.

"Listen," Brooklyn said, wanting to change the subject from flowers, to something more important that was on his mind. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you since we found you, but I really don't know how... I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"Hey, you're talking to a girl who's befriended a bunch of Gargoyles, like something out of fairy tale." reminded Ross. "I think I call the crown of crazy here."

"I think I might dethrone you." he teased her.

Ross took Brooklyn by the claw and led him to the sofa so the two could sit down. She could see the trouble he was having with this. "I haven't passed judgements on you so far. Do you think I would start now?"

Brooklyn smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Then start talking pal, I charge by the hour." she joked.

Brooklyn laughed. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad. He took a breath and told her what he's been longing to about the ghost. "It wasn't just my instict that told me you were okay... It was something else." he paused.

Ross was on the edge of the sofa. She wondered if her prayers were answered. Could Nathalie had helped him? The suspense was killing her. Still, she wouldn't push him.

"Believe it or not... Nathalie appeared to me, showing me the way." Brooklyn finally revealed.

Ross smiled. Her prayers were answered by the one she'd asked to help. Brooklyn caught her smile. "What?" he asked.

"I have something to confess too," she said. "I asked her to. I figured if anyone could help us it would be her."

Brooklyn hadn't expected that. Then again, he hadn't expected this to happen the way it did. The past might have come back to haunt him but it would be put at ease now. First by the help of Rossalind and with the second by the Lady. He no longer blamed himself. There was no need to ask for forgivness when their was no forgivness to be given. He turned to white rose on the table. He swore he could see the petals smile back at him.

**Fin. **

**A/N: **I don't know if I like the ending that much but I like this story. This needed to be written since I left it out of "Ghost of a Rose" but that was on purpose.


End file.
